Perasaan
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/Kupikir, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Bahkan benakku sempat berkata bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetahui sekedar namanya saja./"Sebenarnya, ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan gadis ini—"/a Gift for Luna.


Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat matahari bersimbahkan dengan darah. Tubuhnya yang berdiri tegak membelakangiku membuatku terpana sepenuhnya. Biasan-biasan jingga dari sang mentari yang tengah dijemput ajalnya membaur bersama dirinya. Aku seakan melihat sesosok bidadari di depan mataku.

Kupikir, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Bahkan benakku sempat berkata bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetahui sekedar namanya saja. Ternyata, kehendak yang Tuhan berikan berketerbalikkan dengan apa yang tengah bermain dalam pikiranku.

**##**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Perasaan oleh Clarette Yurisa**

_[saat rasa mendesir dalam dadaku menyentuh tepat di pusat hatiku]_

**a Late Gift Fict for Luna**

_**A**__U, __**O**__O__**C**__, A__**l**__u__**r**__ K__**e**__c__**e**__p__**e**__t__**a**__n, __**P**__e__**n**__d__**e**__k, __**T**__y__**p**__o__**s**_

—_with __**Ichigo'**__s POV_

.

**.**

**##**

Namanya Kuchiki Rukia.

Nama yang membuatku berpikir akan satu hal, ia cahayaku. Tidak perlu kugemakan pada semua orang tentang hal itu karena bagiku, cukup diriku dan Tuhan saja yang mengetahuinya. Malangnya, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu juga menyadarinya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat aku tidak sengaja mengatakan bahwa ia seperti sebuah cahaya tatkala aku menolongnya membereskan buku yang jatuh saat dibawanya.

Ia benar-benar membuatku merasa melayang. Oke, berlebihan kan? Tapi sejujurnya itulah yang kurasakan. Terlebih saat jemari mungilnya menyentuh telapak tanganku sementara bibirnya berujar, "namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Detik itu juga, aku ingin melonjak kegirangan. Andai saja aku bukan orang yang tidak tahu malu, aku pasti sudah melakukan kegiatan kekanak-kanakan tersebut saat ini.

Bibirku menyahut demi menjawab kalimatnya, "tidak masalah. Lagipula, itu semua adalah salahku yang menabrakmu. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Kembali, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, kau seperti sebuah cahaya dalam kehidupan yang gelap."

Wajahnya tersipu sembari tetap mempertahankan senyuman tipisnya kala itu. Aku memang bodoh telah mengatakan isi hatiku sendiri padanya, namun mendapati reaksinya yang seperti itu membuatku tak urung dapat menyembunyikan kesenanganku tatkala itu.

Saat itu, lagi-lagi aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengannya setelah pertemuan pertamaku yang sebelumnya. Mengingat saat perkenalan tersebut aku tidak mendapat informasi apapun kecuali hanya namanya. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui jurusan apa yang dia ambil. Hanya satu keberuntunganku, dia berada dalam satu universitas yang sama denganku.

Aku berharap, Tuhan membiarkanku untuk mendapat keberuntungan-keberuntungan yang lain bila memang ia menakdirkan diriku untuk berjodoh dengan gadis Kuchiki tersebut. Namun setelah menunggu hampir selama tiga bulan, aku tidak juga menemukan fortunaku kembali.

Benakku kembali bermain. Mungkinkah dia bukan jodohku? Hal yang membuat hatiku terasa luluh lantah dalam waktu hitungan detik.

Saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Sayang, semua tidak semudah yang kupikirkan. Bayangnya justru terus memasuki relung diriku dengan kurun waktu hampir dua puluh empat jam. Maka keputusan yang kubuat adalah; aku harus menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai hal untuk membuatku melupakannya.

Berhasil memang, namun aku justru harus menekan kekesalanku bulat-bulat. Tepat setelah tujuh minggu aku berhasil membuat diriku tidak selalu memikirkannya, ayahku memaksaku untuk bertemu bersama dengan salah seorang rekan kerjanya. Menolak adalah hal yang kulakukan. Justru karena itu, ia semakin memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya.

Mau tahu apa alasan yang dibuatnya? Dia bilang, "ayolah, Ichigo. Nanti kalau ayahmu yang tampan ini tidak tahu jalan pulang, bagaimana?"

"Justru bagus," sahutku cuek tanpa perasaan, "aku tidak perlu lagi mendengar keributan-keributan tidak jelas yang kau lakukan hampir setiap pagi selama bertahun-tahun."

Dia merengek-rengek mendengar jawabanku. Oh, demi Tuhan! Dosa apa aku bisa memiliki ayah seperti ini?

Atas bujukan Yuzu, aku akhirnya mengikuti keinginannya. Sekali lagi benakku berkata bahwa aku akan mati kebosanan di sana mendengar berbagai macam hal berkaitan dengan bisnis yang tidak pernah kuminati untuk dipelajari.

Namun ternyata, aku harus menelan mentah-mentah anggapan tersebut.

Aku harus berterima kasih kepada ayahku, bahkan kepada Yuzu yang sudah membujukku agar mau pergi bersama dengan ayahku. Karena di sini, di tempat ini, aku bertemu kembali dengan cahayaku. Benar, Rukia tengah duduk bersama dengan seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat tampan. Awalnya, aku sempat patah hati. Namun ternyata, pria tersebut adalah kakak ipar darinya.

Bagaikan jungkir balik, aku benar-benar senang dengan hal tersebut. Benakku kembali bermain. Mengapa aku dan dia bisa dipertemukan di tempat ini? Mengapa pula aku baru dapat bertemu dengannya setelah aku menyibukkan diriku untuk membuatku melupakannya? Sebegitu parahnya kah dewi fortuna milikku?

"Sebenarnya, ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan gadis ini. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia dan seperti yang sudah ayah katakan sebelumnya padamu, Byakuya adalah suami dari kakak Rukia," ayahku menuturkan kalimatnya.

Aku terperanjat. Dijodohkan? Dengan Rukia?

Oke, kawan, bolehkah aku berjoget-joget ria sekarang? Aku saat ini sungguh benar-benar senang mendengar pernyataan ayahku walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aku masih merasakan keterkejutan dalam diriku.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya," setelah menenangkan diri, aku menanggapi perkataan ayahku.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau seperti itu. Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian berdua?" ayah bertanya dengan antusias.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Sejauh mana? Bahkan yang kuketahui hanyalah namanya saja tatkala dulu.

"Belum sejauh yang Paman bayangkan, kurasa," aku mendengar Rukia menyahut.

Kupandangi bola mata violetnya yang indah dan ternyata ia juga tengah menatap pada _amber _milikku. Benar, mata kami saling bersirobok dan kami berdua sama-sama enggan untuk mengalihkan perhatian kami.

Helaan nafas ayahku tidak kupedulikan. "Kupikir hubungan kalian sudah sangat jauh. Masalah perjodohan ini, kami berdua tidak memaksa. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar menginginkan kalian berdua menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama anak-cucu kalian nanti."

Kalimatnya terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Saat itu juga, aku merasa wajahku memerah begitupula dengan Rukia. Kami saling mengalihkan pandangan kami. Mungkin malu tatkala mendengar ayahku sudah menyebut tentang anak-cucu. Hei, yang benar saja! Kami bahkan baru benar-benar berinteraksi langsung sebanyak dua kali.

"Jadi, Rukia, apakah kau bersedia untuk menikah dengan Ichigo nantinya?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Aku bersedia, Kak," jawabannya membuat nafasku tercekik. "Namun bila Ichigo menolak—"

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak," kupotong dengan cepat kalimatnya. Aku tidak ingin ia berkata seolah aku akan menolaknya. "Aku bersedia menikah dan membangun keluarga kecil di masa mendatang bersama dengan Rukia."

Wajahnya memerah, namun aku senang menyadari hal tersebut.

Tuhan, aku sungguh bahagia saat ini.

.

Oke, pendek kan? Lunaku cintaku sayangku, maaf pendek dan abal. Udah gitu, aku ngerasa characternya masih kurang ngena. Iya kan? Apalagi dibagian Rukianya. _Gomenasai, hon~_

Sepertinya akan ada sekuel tentang perasaannya Rukia. Tapi gatau juga sih. Tapi gimana dong? Tap— *dibekep readers gara-gara ngoceh gaje mulu. Yah, pokoknya kalo bisa, daku usahain bisa ngebuat sekuel dari perasaannya Rukia khusus deh. Doakan saja ya, _minna-san_. Doakan juga ya, Lun. Soalnya entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa _mood_ku buat nulis menurun drastis #nangis sesenggukkan

Ah, yasudahlah. Pokoknya Lun, minta maaf sebesar-besarnya deh. Udah kadonya telat bgtbgtbgt, hasilnya abal gaje begini lagi. Maafin daku yah Lun. Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Luna baik deh #kedip-kedip mata

Ne, mau berikan masukan untuk Yurisa? Silahkan layangkan di kotak review.

Sekali lagi, maaf untuk keabalan cerita ini. #bungkuk-bungkuk


End file.
